


Jeffermad Coffee Shop AU

by tooberjoober



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6015007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooberjoober/pseuds/tooberjoober
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas comes to a startling realization when a new boy starts working at his favorite coffee shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A series fic I wrote a while ago! There are five chapters to it, and I'll probably update it pretty quickly cause I have it all written and stuff. Anyways, hope you enjoy!

Thomas walked into his favorite coffee place, Libertea. He was dressed casually in his favorite purple hoodie and dark jeans. He was about to give his usual call of, “Sup bitches!” to his friend/rival, Alexander Hamilton, when his breath stopped. Normally at this time Hamilton would’ve been standing at the register, hating people, but today there was someone different standing there, looking like he was hating the world.

He was beautiful. His skin was several shades darker than Thomas’. He had tightly curled hair trimmed relatively short and broad shoulders. He was dressed simply in the uniform of the shop, a white t-shirt, jeans, and a blue apron.

Thomas quickly moved out of the man’s line of sight. His face went hot and he waved over John Laurens, Libertea’s waiter and if everyone was honest, a big reason as to why the store was so popular.

“What do you want Jefferson?” Laurens asked, tucking a tray under his arm and tightening his ponytail.

“Who’s uh- who’s the new cashier?” Thomas asked, attempting to calm his racing heart. Wait why was his heart beating so fast?

The corners of John'a mouth tilted upward like he knew a secret. “James Madison, but I wouldn’t bother.” Laurens winked. “He says he’s straight.”

Thomas started spluttering incoherently. “I am too, you piece of- you son of a-” Laurens was walking away his shoulders shaking with laughter. “That’s right! You better walk away!” He shouted, desperately hoping that the new guy hadn’t seen it.

Thomas cleared his throat, quickly pulling his phone out of his pocket to check his appearance. Gorgeous as always. Satisfied with his looks, he put away the phone and started his walk to the cash register.

There was a loud clang and suddenly Alexander Hamilton came barreling towards Thomas. “You’re gay?” He shouted excitedly, gripping the other man’s shoulders. John Laurens came sauntering behind him with a smug grin.

“No! No! No! Hell no!” Thomas shouted, pushing Alexander’s hands off of his shoulders. “I just want a damn cup of coffee!”

“Well what can we get you, good sir?” Hamilton asked, his voice oozing with mischief.

Jefferson looked suspicious, but he gave the man his order anyway. Soon he was sitting alone at his favorite table by a window, waiting for Laurens to bring his latte. Jefferson liked to people watch.

It was starting to get cold outside. People were getting bundled up. Couples and friends were holding hands, linking arms, and just being together. It was nearing the holidays, meaning everyone was with friends and family. Jefferson felt a familiar pang of loneliness, but he didn’t particularly care, because as you can see Thomas Jefferson was a dreadful asshole.

Thomas heard someone coming to bring his coffee. Not who he was expecting, of course, but a certain dreamy cashier he had been ogling over.

“About time,” Thomas said, hoping to annoy John Laurens, who typically served the drinks. Thomas jumped back and almost fell out of his chair when he saw James Madison standing there, a vaguely pissed off expressions on his face. “Oh I’m sorry I thought you were someone else.” Thomas felt his face getting hot again. He laughed nervously.

“You’re Jefferson, aren’t you?” James voice was deep and smooth. Thomas, mesmerized by the voice, simply nodded and attempted to pick his jaw up off of the floor. “Figures,” Madison set the drink down on the table and started to walk away.

“So you’ve heard of me?” Thomas leaped to his feet and chased after the other man.

“Of course. You’re quite a figure around here.” James picked up an empty cup and plate off of an abandoned table.

“Oh really?” Thomas asked, feeling smug for about half a second.

“Yes, Mr Washington is the only one who I haven’t heard call you an asshole or a prick or something similar.” James entered the kitchen, leaving behind a stunned and slightly aroused Jefferson.

“So how’d it go?” Hamilton asked, appearing behind him.

“When’s the wedding?” Laurens asked, wearing the same dopey grin as Alexander.

“I am not gay!”


	2. Chapter 2

Thomas may have had a bit of a problem. He kept coming back to Libertea around the same time. He stopped sitting by the windows and in view of the cash register. He paid more attention to his appearance whenever he went there.

He would never admit it, but it was obvious to nearly everyone why he was doing everything. He wanted see him.

“Thomas, what’s been wrong with you?” Angelica, one of Thomas’ closest friends asked.

“Hm?”

“See that’s what I’m talking about! You’ve been acting all distracted whenever we come here.” Angelica sighed, resting her chin on her manicured hand.

“Nothing’s wrong.” Thomas said, quickly averting his gaze, as James Madison walked by.

“Oh…I see.” Angelica smirked. “I can get his number if you want.” She offered.

“No! I can’t have you flirting with him on my behalf!” Thomas exclaimed, rightfully horrified.

“Of course not!” Angelica exclaimed. “He works here, I have access to all his information.”

“Oh yeah.” Thomas sometimes forgot that Angelica owned Libertea. Well technically her father owned the brand, but she was the brains behind this store.

“No thanks, Angie.” Thomas sighed. “Besides I don’t like him like that.” The argument was half hearted. Thomas didn’t even believe himself anymore. “He just seems like a cool guy to, ya know, hang out with.”

“Mhm.” Angelica rolled her eyes. “Why don’t you talk to him then?” She asked.

“He thinks I’m an asshole.”

“Is he wrong?” Angelica teased, pulling lightly on one of Thomas’ curls.

Thomas glared at her and batted her hand away. “And y'all call me a jerk.”

“James!” Angelica ignored her friend and called over the man.

“Yes m'am, Miss Schuyler?” James asked, walking to the table where she sat with Thomas.

“Have you met my dear friend, Thomas?” Angelica asked, gesturing to the man across from her, who was trying to hide his face in his scarf. “I think you two would be great friends.”

“I’m sorry, Miss Angelica, but I’m straight.” James had a slightly strained look on his face.

“So is Thomas here,” Angelica said, touching Thomas’ hand. “From what I know of you two, you would be good friends.”

“So how about this Saturday both of you come over to the house and play video games with me.” Angelica grinned. Thomas knew she had to have something up her sleeve. “Perfect. James I’ll give you the address later. Thomas you know your way there.”

It was moments like these that reminded Thomas of his respect and fear of Angelica Schuyler.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter! Halfway there guys!

Thomas straightened out his jacket. He knocked on the door. Today was the day he was going to hang out with James and Angelica.

“Thomas!” Eliza Schuyler exclaimed, opening the door. “It feels like it’s been so long since I’ve seen you.” She smiled.

“It has been.” Thomas let himself crack a smile, despite his nervousness. He looked at the girl and noticed her warm attire. “Are you going out?” He asked.

“Um…” She looked to the ground.

“Hamilton and Laurens?” Thomas raised an eyebrow. “Have fun.” He shook his head.

“Thanks Thomas! Good luck on your totally not a date!” Eliza waved as she skipped down to the street.

Thomas rolled his eyes and walked in to the Schuyler house. Really though it was only the three sisters that spent any time there which was one reason Angelica suggested for them to meet there. The other reason was the screening room.

It was a large room in the style of a movie theater with enough reclining chairs for twenty people. In the back of the room was a mini fridge, a popcorn machine, and a fully equipped bar.

Madison and Angelica sat in the front row of seats, Angelica telling him what kind of games they had. Thomas walked in and Angelica jumped up and ran over to hug him. “Thomas! How are you, you sexy bastard?” She asked.

“What?” Thomas began to ask before Angelica shushed him.

“It’ll get him to pay more attention to you.” She hissed. She took him by the arms and dragged him over to where James was sitting. “We were thinking Mario Kart.” She said, lightly pushing Thomas into the chair next to James.

“Um sure.” Thomas shrugged. “Hello Madison.”

“James.” The other corrected, seeming slightly less uncomfortable than he had been when Angelica suggested the idea. “May I call you Thomas?” He asked, extending his hand good naturedly.

“Of course.” Thomas shook his hand, desperately hoping James couldn’t hear his heart.

“I wanted to extend my apologies to you, Thomas.” James said. “Angelica explained everything and I’m quite embarrassed that I misunderstood.”

“Misunderstood?” Thomas asked, glancing at Angelica and raising an eyebrow.

“Yes,” James coughed. “I thought you were um…interested in me.” He said sheepishly.

Angelica forced a laugh. “Isn’t that the silliest thing, dear?” She asked. “Why don’t we start playing?” She quickly changed the topic, hoping to avoid all suspicion.

“Yeah.” Thomas grumbled.

The trio played a couple of rounds in silence, with the exception of some trash talk and exclamations of frustration. Angelica played as Rosalina, Thomas as shy guy, and James as Luigi.

Angelica’s phone rang with a upbeat tone. “Excuse me.” She said, standing up and walking towards the door. “You guys can start the next round this may take a while.” She sighed. She walked out of the door.

They went two rounds before Thomas felt like he had to say something. “So are you a student?”

“Yeah. I go to NYU. You?” James asked.

“Oh I go there too. What a coincidence…” Thomas paused as he lost the race. “I’m being a bit awkward aren’t I?” Thomas asked.

“Hm? What do you mean?” James turned to looked at the other.

“I’m not really good at making friends.” Thomas said. He cringed at his own words. What was he even saying?

“There’s nothing to really be good at.” James shrugged. “You just talk to someone and if you both have fun then you’re friends.

"Did you have fun?” Thomas asked, feeling ridiculous.

“Actually, I did.” James offered him a warm smile.


	4. Chapter 4

“You told him what?” Thomas hissed walking down the sidewalk after Angelica.

“Don’t get mad at me!” Angelica huffed, stopping so suddenly that Thomas almost ran into her. “He would’ve been uncomfortable if he knew you weren’t straight!”

“I am-” Thomas knew there wasn’t any point to arguing anymore. “How does Maria feel about this?” Thomas asked, raising an eyebrow.

“What she doesn’t know won’t hurt her.” Angelica said with a shrug. “And she would do the same thing.” She coughed, “if she liked you.” She started walking at her quick pace again.

“Hey! I heard that.” Thomas scowled, briefly jogging to catch up to his friend. “So, you told James that you and me are together? And he believed it?”

“Yep.” She nodded, putting her hands in her pockets. “So if he sees us together we need to act like a couple, without throwing up.” She teased.

“I don’t know if I can handle that Angie.” Thomas joked. “I mean you’re so disgusting.”

She laughed. “There are plenty of men that would kill to be in your position.” Thomas stopped walking beside her.

“I wish I was one of them.” Thomas scoffed. “Pining after a stunning girl, instead of…” He trailed off.

“Thomas.” Angelica took her friend’s hands. “It’s okay. There’s nothing wrong with liking him.” She said, looking at him kindly.

“Thanks, Angie.” Thomas wrapped his arms around her in a hug. “You’re the best, you know?” He smiled, pulling away from the hug.

“I know.” She grinned. “And you’re usually not too bad.”

After a week Thomas broke. “Angelica, I can’t do this.” He whispered to her. They were at Libertea and James was working. Thomas really should’ve chosen a better place to meet Angelica.

“Do what?” Angelica asked, raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

“Angelica, I’ve been talking to him and we’ve been hanging out and he still doesn’t know.” Thomas said quietly, looking over his shoulders to make sure James wasn’t approaching. “It’s not fair to him.”

“Thomas, you don’t have to. Wait a while.” Angelica advised.

“Angie, you know I respect your opinion. And you’re probably right, but I have to tell him.”

It was at that moment that a waiter came by to give the pair their drinks. Not the waiter they were expecting, however. “John?” Angelica asked, “Where’s James?”

“He asked me to cover waiting tables today, he’s covering the cash register.” John responded.

“But he wasn’t there when we ordered.” Thomas frowned.

John sighed. “Okay I’m gonna be honest with you. He’s avoiding you two.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter! Just a quick note that with most fanfics I won't update so quickly, this is just cause I already had it all written.  
> Also hope you enjoyed!

Thomas felt his heart drop. James didn’t want to see him? He couldn’t believe it. Maybe Laurens was lying. That would be a thing Laurens would try to do to upset Thomas.

But if he was lying then what was James doing? Why hadn’t Thomas seen him?

“Angelica.” Thomas said. “Did I do something wrong?”

“I don’t know.” She furrowed her brow. “Why would James be avoiding us?” She wondered.

“I’ve got to talk to him.” Thomas stood abruptly. “I gotta tell him.”

“Thomas! Don’t be stupid!” Angelica called after him, but it was too late.

James was at the cash register taking an order. Thomas waved Hamilton over and waited for the customer to pay. Hamilton took James’ place and Thomas grabbed his arm.

“What? Hey!” James exclaimed as Thomas dragged him out of Libertea.

“James, are you avoiding me?” Thomas asked.

“What do you mean?” James forced out a laugh.

“Laurens said you didn’t want to see me.”

“Goddammit Laurens.” James cursed under his breath. “That’s not true! I do want to see you, just not with Angelica…”

“Not with Angelica? Why?”

“I…it’s nothing. I just-”

“Wait shit. James, do you…by any chance do you like me?”

James covered his face with his hands. “Oh god dammit no! I’m so sorry. I didn’t want you to know, cause you’re a cool guy and I still want to be your friend, but I ruined it.”

Thomas’ face was growing hot. He grinned and grabbed James’ hands, pulling them away from his face. “James! James it’s okay! I like you too.”

“Really? What about Angelica?”

“Oh she’s not really my girlfriend, we were just pretending. She thought you would be uncomfortable around me if you thought I wasn’t straight.” Thomas explained.

James grinned. He threw his arms around Thomas’ neck and leaned up to kiss him. Thomas smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around James’ waist.

“Listen, Tommy, James, I’m happy for you two. But one of you is supposed to be working.” Angelica called out.

James pulled away, breathless. “Meet me here after my shift.”

“It’s a date.”


End file.
